


clingy

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: virgil gets hurt by roman and turns into a kid someone finds him and he wont leave there side.





	1. what happend

vigil and roman were fighting like always they were shouting for a while until roman tells Virgil. 

'this is why no one wants you here' Patton starts saying to roman

'that's not true why would you say that' Virgil sinks out almost crying his eyes out. when he gets to his room he breaks down with all the bad thoughts coming back again. his panic attack started getting worse until it stop.

the only thing is he turned into a child in that time. Logan went to go check on Virgil to try and calm him down. he knocks on his door and he dose not answer. he dose it again still no answer so he opens the door and the next thing he seen was a tiny Virgil on the floor shaking. he kneels down and says 'Virgil are you ok'.

the child looked up and said 'lo' and hugged him because he was scared.

Logan said 'its ok Virgil I'm here don't worry'

Logan picked up Virgil to put in smaller clothes when he did that Logan said he was taking him out. 

he walks into the living room with tiny Virgil clinging onto him.

Patton and roman look and see Virgil and Patton starts screaming with excitement taking Virgil from Logan.

Virgil starts crying and says 'lo' over and over Patton knows he scared Virgil and give Virgil back and he calms down right away. 

roman says 'Virgil is such a cry baby' 'ROMAN' Patton says surprised roman said that.


	2. Virgil’s payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Going to get payback

Virgil told Logan he wants to be let down so logan puts Virgil down. Virgil walks very slowly towards Roman and when he gets there he kicks him as hard as he can in the shin. ”Ow” Roman shouts in pain and then Virgil tells him fck you” Virgil don't do that it is wrong,” Logan says with a displeased look on his face. ”I'm sorry lo,” he says with a sad look on his face. ”It was kinda funny though Virgil” ”Logan no” Patton shouted ”really” Virgil ask logan ”yes” logan replied. Trying to hide the smirk growing on his face. roman said ”that was not funny he is evil”. ”am evil lo,” Virgil asked very sadly.”No, your not Romans just mean” then Virgil asked ”lo can we leave” ”yeah we can leave Virgil” logan says as he picks up Virgil ”goodbye Patton” 


	3. Virgil, I need to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is disturbing logan’s work

Virgil is looking at one of logan’s books while he works.

And he gets bored of looking at it so he walks to logan.

”lo,” Virgil says trying to get his attention.

” I am busy working on a planner, please don't disturb me.” logan said

Virgil is looking at the ground sadly, as he is bored.

”if you want you can go to Patton?” logan asked.

Virgil shouts ”no I want you lo” 

”fine I can do it later then, ” Logan says with a sigh.

”yay thanks, mama,” Virgil says

Logan goes bright red in the face when Virgil called him mama.

”I'm not your mama Virgil,” logan says covering his face.

”are you ok mama are you sick you are red?” Virgil asked concerned. 

”I'm fine Virgil now what do you want to do” logan asked.


	4. Logan did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan does something unexpected for virgil

”can I eat mama,” Virgil asked because he was hungry.

”Sure what do you want?” logan asked Virgil.

”Can I have some toast please mama?”

”ok do you want to go with me or stay here,” Logan asked because he was worried about Roman hurting his feelings more. 

Even he would never admit it.

” I do mama,” Virgil said.

”where do you want to sit so you are comfortable” logan asked.

”can I sit on the bed please,” Virgil asked. 

”ok, but be careful,” logan said.

” I will mama,” Virgil said.

Logan leaves the room to get the food. 

A few minutes later

Virgil was starting to get scared that roman would walk into the room.

So he tried to hide and fell off the bed. 

He starts crying because he hurt his knee.

Virgil was shouting ”mama”.

Really loud over and over again.

Then logan come in the room with a scared look on his face.

”are you ok Virgil? I told you to be careful,” logan said voice full of worry.

” I hurt my leg mama,” Virgil said clearly upset.

”let me look at it,” logan said. 

Virgil lets him look at it.

” it's ok it's just a scratch” logan said.

”ok,” Virgil said.

”here is your toast also don't tell the others but I bit some of my Crofters on it for you,” logan said smiling a bit.


	5. How did I not see it?

Patton was looking for roman to talk to him about his behaviour. 

He was going to check his room so he knocked on the door.

He opens his door because no one answered.

as he is about to leave he sees a letter addressed to the sides.

He opens it and it says

Hola, chicos, esto es romano y no puedo escribir esto en inglés porque el engaño todavía me está mirando.

también si empiezo a actuar raro ya no soy yo

Los lados oscuros están planeando algo grande.

por lo que sé, tiene algo que ver con Virgil y otro lado, pero no sé quién es.

dijeron algo sobre hacer vulnerable a Virgilio.

Espero que puedas encontrar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

de romana

From what Patton could tell it was rushed like it was important.

So he decided to go to Logan about this so he could try and help him read it.

(Btw I don’t know this language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't tell you what it said to keep it secret you can try and figure it out for you self but I will tell you what it says soon.


	6. In the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big is coming and soon you will fall to their plan.

Logan was reading a book while Virgil was asleep, but he felt like he was being watched.

he looks around in the darkness of his room with only a lamp to light it up.

he can’t see anything so he just thinks it is in his head.

although the feeling just goes worse as time went on so he goes up to check on Virgil.

then he thought he saw something move but still didn’t think anything of it even though it was very unlike him.

it was like his judgment was clouded by something but he didn’t know what so he just got into the bed and fell asleep.

when he fell asleep the same shadow that was watching him stood over him with a sharp smirk.

”oh poor poor Logan” said the shadow with a hint of excitement in his voice.

”the plan is already in action and your the key” the shadow said quietly laughing.

then the room went a little bit brighter and the shadow disappeared.

In the morning Virgil woke up first and when he could of sworn he saw Logan glowing with a black aura, but he blinked and it disappeared.

“it’s only a matter of time before it is complete” said ......


	7. Is this really happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?

“Mama wake up” Virgil said trying to Shake logan.

logan woke up and could of sworn Virgil was scared, but he didn’t say anything just in case it upset him more.

”good morning Virgil what do you want?” logan asked.

”can we go outside please!” Virgil asked trying to do patton’s puppy eyes.

”what if roman is out there?” Logan asked suspiciously.

“You will protect me!” Virgil asked glowing with excitement.

logan could not say no, so he agreed and when they opened the door, no one was there.

they went to the couch in the main room and put on Lilo and stitch.

Then half way through the movie Virgil wanted to move around so Virgil let him, and when Logan was not looking Virgil climbed onto a shelf.

when he had half way got up he lost grip of the self he was on and fell. 

Luckily Logan caught him before he hurt him self.

”Virgil you need to be careful” Logan said He almost had a metaphorical heart attack.

virgil was very shaken up and crying a lot into Logan, but he was happy he was with ‘his’ Logan. 

just then Patton came in to the main room and he look worried.

”logan can you please translate this if you can I think it important” Patton said shaking.

”ok Patton” Logan said while opening the already slightly ripped paper.

he could tell it was Spanish but could not tell what it said, so he used his translator and this is what it said’

Hi guys, this is Roman and I can't write this in English because the hoax is still looking at me.

also if I start acting weird it's not me anymore

The dark sides are planning something big.

As far as I know, it has something to do with Virgil and another side, but I don't know who he is.

They said something about making Virgil vulnerable.

I hope you can find this before it's too late.

Roman.

They all were really shocked the person they were talking to is not roman it was a dark side disguised as him.

” This is not good they now know I’m here but they are to late” said .....


	8. The truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that all to it or is there something else

“You won’t get away with this we will stop you” roman said angrily 

“oh roman but we already have” the mysterious shadow laughs at him.

”the light sides will stop you insanity” roman said shouting at him.

”oh but they can’t I already got to Logan no one can stop us now only Virgil and he is a child” insanity said with a creepy smile.

“Y-you already got to him!” Roman said shocked at how fast this has happened.

”Soon he will be overcome with dark side magic and turn into anger and then we will be unstoppable” insanity said with a smirk.

”n-no” roman said crying “if they haven’t found my letter then they will never know I hope they did” roman whispered.

”logan how are we going to find roman” Patton said rather upset.

”I don’t know Patton and with Virgil like this it’s dangerous to go unless we find something to turn him back” logan said happily as he found an idea.

”how do we do that?” Patton asked unsure if this would work”

“roman has a book about this that I found and know where it is” Logan said now smiling a little.

”mama was that not real roman” Virgil asked now as upset as Patton.

”it wasn’t Virgil and we are going to help you know ok?” Logan asked Virgil.

”ok” Virgil said 

will that be able to do it in time or will they fail and lose logan forever?


	9. the book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan virgil and patton go look for the book

Logan , Virgil and Patton all go to romans room and look for the book of spells that he has

it takes a while but they soon find it Logan picks it up

"lets look for the reverse spell" Logan said as he looked through it

Logan had finally found the page and said it turning Virgil back to normal

"oh thank god that is over" Virgil said

"ok now we need to help roman he is in danger!" Patton said

little did they know that I was Logan who was actually in danger

the dark side magic as getting to him quite fast they had to hurry up if they ever wanted to save Logan

they go to the start of the dark side area and goes in

they walked around looking not seeing the side in the shadows watching them

they appeared behind Logan and grabbed him before disappearing

are they out of time or is there something else they could do to stop this?

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas please comment them.


End file.
